Why, indeed
by luv animemanga forever
Summary: A one-shot. A plan for a group party fell apart. Ryotaro was asked to take Len out to enjoy the rest of the night since it was pretty hard to have been able to get Len to go out. The trip took them to unexpected places, the movies, the bar, and... Ryotaro's bed. RyoLen. Yaoi.


_**WHY INDEED...**_

* * *

_**~RyoLen~**_

_**By: **__Luv animemanga forever_

_**Genre: **__Romance_

_**Rating:**__ M  
_

_**Warning: Be cautious when reading this**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ La Corda D'Oro doesn't belong to me. If it did, Ryotaro and Len would be official lovers._

_Now, enjoy the fic, and please, comment._

* * *

It was supposed to be just a joke...

A stupid bet...

And we weren't even that drunk, just enough to see the lust and desire in each other eyes. Just enough to be kissing like this, touching and feeling each other like this.

Everything started out so very stupid, meaningless and shameless.

* * *

It was a strange and unnecessary party that was thrown together at the last minute for the music participants at the end of competition, and all was invited, or rather forced, to go to the party, even the teachers had their hands in this to make sure that the attendants would all be there on time.

Len frowned, feeling the urge to tear the invitation apart then crumble it in his hands before throwing it to the nearest waste-basket. He didn't like party, he didn't like a place where too many people gathered, to be clear, he wasn't sociable and he didn't like people in general.

After refraining his subtle anger, Len shoved the piece of paper into his pocket then continued his way to the meeting point, which was Seiso Academy, nothing too unfamiliar. And he remembered the teacher's face, Kanazawa, when he asked if Len had even been up to going to a party. He had never hated the man that much in all the time he had known him, and thank God that the person was a teacher. He couldn't even imagined how that man would turn out if he hadn't had the rules of being a teacher applied to him.

No one was there yet, Len thought to himself as he looked at the watch on his wrist that was ticking away, it was five to seven, he was five minutes early. Leaning his back against the cool of wall, Len looked up to the sky, he would rather look at the stars than to look at those people walking passed, he didn't like it when he saw anyone looking at him and neither was he going to do it to anyone else.

It was a little later when he heard footsteps heading directly towards his direction, Len leered his eyes to the corner to find a certain someone approaching him with hurried and winded steps. A certain someone that he wasn't exactly too fond of, Tsuchiura Ryotaro. Immediately, Len looked away as if he hadn't even set eyes on the guy.

It was clear that they both didn't like each other that much, so Ryotaro was being careful as he stopped while keeping a good five-pace-distance from the violinist then looked around before feeling like someone had punched him in the gut. No one was there yet except for _that_ guy and himself. Oh, he couldn't believe his luck. He knew that he shouldn't go early... his survival instinct told him so, it had been so kind as to remember that Len was the kind who liked to arrive a few minutes earlier than the set time... He still couldn't figure out how he could have forgotten this oh-so-important detail. Ryotaro felt like punching himself in the face for this stupid mistake.

He didn't want to meet Len, not then, not after the guy had won the competition while he was just a runner up?

Damn it!

He hated himself, but he hated that guy more.

And they stood there, one looked up and one looked around while praying that someone else in the group would hurry up and come, anyone was fine, anyone.

_Brrr... Brrr... Brrr..._

Ryotaro was startled when his phone vibrated in his pocket as he quickly took it out when suddenly realized that Len was doing the exact same thing. Frowning as he turned away, Ryotaro flipped his phone opened to answer Hino's call.

" _Tsuchiura- kun?"_

" Uh huh? What is it, Hino?"

" _It's about the party. There's been a mix up with our reservation!"_

" What? What happened?"

" _I don't really know, but somehow there is another party here saying that they have the same reservation as us. It's so complicated and chaotic right now, but we're trying to figure something out."_

" How could they have left this happened? Hino, you must go to the receptionist and demand an apology as well as a compensation for this."

" _I know, Kanazawa- sensei is talking to the manager right now. But please, in the mean time, please, can you do me a favour?"_

Ryotaro sensed what seemed like something bad was going to happen and his guard was up. " Uh huh?"

" _Tsukimori- kun is there with you at the moment, right? You know that it's really hard to have even gotten him out here to go to the party with us and I will feel really bad if things don't turn out right."_

" It's not your fault, nothing you should feel bad about, Hino."

" _But... at least... if this talk between Kanazawa- sensei and the manager doesn't work out, please take Tsukimori- kun out somewhere to enjoy the evening, Tsuchiura- kun."_

" Huh? Why in the world should I do that?" This was something that he definitely didn't expect to hear. She was asking him to do what?

" _Please Tsuchiura- kun, it took a lot of effort from Kanazawa- sensei and Tsukimori-kun's mother to persuade him to go out with our group, so please, take him around town and have fun."_

" Oh, sure, but what about me?"

" _Well of course you two can both have fun. And besides, this is an opportunity for you guys to make things right."_

" Make what right? What are you talking about, Hino?"

" _You know well what I meant, Tsuchiura- kun. I know that I'm asking you a lot with this, but please, Tsuchiura- kun, please..."_

" Oh, ' a lot' is an understatement."

" _Please, Tsuchiura- kun... Please..."_

Right that moment when Hino's _please_ kept on ringing in the pianist's ear as the girl on the other side of the line kept on stretching out the word, Len walked passed him without even sparing a glance at the tan. And before he knew it, his hand reached out and tightly wrapped around Len's wrist. Immediately, a chill shot down his spine as a cold surge entered his body from where his palm was toching the exposed skin on the other's wrist. The cold sure was getting to the violinist.

And the word _please_ just kept on buzzing in his ear, but being too stunt by his own action as those golden eyes stared at him with a questioning look, demanding for an explanation as to why he did what he had done, which was holding the other's wrist so abruptly.

But behind that intimidating look, behind the cold and harsh surface, for a fraction of a second, there was a glint of something that, to Ryotaro, vaguely seemed like... disappointment.

" Alright, alright, Hino. You can stop doing that, and you'll have to repay me later for this." He said it quickly to the phone before snapping it closed and slipped the thing back to his pocket again.

" Let go of my hand, Tsuchiura." Was the cold statement Len slapped into his face before he could even begin to utter a word out of his throat.

Damn it... Suddenly, he wanted so bad just to punch this prick in the face then walk home after dumping him somewhere far away that would take him days to find his way back.

Yeah, something like that... but he, of course, quickly pushed the thought away though it had been very appealing to him at the time.

" Change of plan, Tsukimori." He said it a loud with a small smirk as he withdrew his hand.

" The party is cancelled, I know." Len hurriedly stepped in as if trying to stop this conversation before it switched to another subject altogether.

" Well, yes, the group party is postponed until further notice. But, it is not yet cancelled, not to us of course."

Len shoved his hands into his pockets before turning away to leave. " I'm going home."

Ryotaro's eyes widened as he watched the violinst walked down the pavement with hurried steps, trying to get away from the tan as well as trying to ignore the fact that said person was hot on his trail while calling out his name.

" Hold it right there, Tsukimori!" Finally made it to standing right in front of Len with arms stretched out wide, preventing the blue-haired man from taking another step without fully listening to him. " Like it or not, but I have agreed to take you out to have fun, and I intend on keeping my words."

* * *

" How did it turn out like this?" The question slipped out of Ryotaro's lips as he looked at the screen before him, showing scenes that didn't even make sense to his messed up mind at that moment.

" You tell me. You were the one who dragged me here in the first place." Came Len's whispered reply that sounded much like thin air, if the place hadn't been quiet, Ryotaro didn't think he would have caught that.

The pianist couldn't help but leer his eyes over to the other with much annoyance. Yes, of course he knew he was the one who got them into this theater and he was already regretting that, but he knew it for a fact that he didn't need Len's comment on this, it was like adding oil to fire.

" Just shut up and watch the movie." He replied harshly to Len's statement.

" Speak for yourself. At least I know I have been watching the thing since it was shown."

Yes... Hino was going to pay him back big time for this.

* * *

Stretching his cramped neck and shoulder, Ryotaro yawned somewhat as he stepped out of the theater. God, that was tiring, the movie wasn't his genre, but he didn't really have any other choice since the others that were shown didn't sound too good. This sure was a very unlucky evening.

But when he looked at Len, it didn't seem like the guy had it too rough, well, he seemed like his normal self, cold and indifferent. And from the deepest, darkest and most sinister corner of himself, Ryotaro suddenly got a flare that he very, really, truly wanted to destroy that perfect mask...

And he knew just how to do it.

" Alright, hurry up. We've got another place to go to."

" Again?"

" Yes, again."

* * *

Len eyed the glass that was being pushed towards him with wary eyes, they were in a small bar, another place that the pianist had pulled him into. And it looked like the guy knew the bartender here as well, old neighbors or something.

" Taste it, it's called Long Island Iced Tea." The pianist introduced as he took a drink he called for himself. Len pretty much felt very uncomfortable about this, for one, he didn't approve on walking into here, and there was something suspicious about this look on Ryotaro's face as well.

" Iced tea?" Len repeated, not very much persuaded after hearing the name. It sounded familiar, he had heard that name somewhere, on a magazine or something, but it was too long ago to actually remember what it was about.

" Yeah, it's pretty nice and fresh. Try it." The pianist said with a reassuring tone as he took a sip of his drink again, Amaretto sour or something.

Looking around, he found that this place wasn't exactly a bar by his definition, not ones with the loud and beating music or stuffed with people. This place was mellow, no music, just some people sitting hear and there...

Then his eyes landed back upon his glass, staring at it as if it had been poisoned as his hands slowly placed themselves on the cool and smooth surface of the glass. Oh well, just a little bit wouldn't hurt.

It did taste somewhat like iced tea... with another strange tint to it. But it was actually pretty good indeed.

* * *

The taste of Amaretto filled his senses as Ryotaro asked for a second glass of his drink, the cocktail was pretty nice, one of his favorites actually and he was happy enough to find a place that served it the way he wanted it to be along with the fact that the one who made it was one of his long thought-to-be-lost neighbor. Not that they had been that close together, just enough so that the bartender would give him a discount for the drinks. And Ryotaro was happy with just that.

" Hey, Tsuchi- kun." The pianist's head snapped up to see the said person standing in front of him, hands polishing a glass without even so much as to look at it. " Are you sure about this?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice. " Since... well, if he really is a newbie at drinking like you said, that cocktail is really gonna take its toll. And personally, I don't want to get fired by serving heavy drinks to a minor."

Ryotaro's eyes glanced over to the violinist who then was still slowly sipping his drink from a straw, eyes staring absentmindedly at the TV screen that was hanging on the opposite wall. He was starting to look dazed, the alcohol was doing its job nicely. Ryotaro just knew that the guy wasn't much of a drinker, to start off, he was from a rich family, so the pianist suspected that anything besides champagne would be beyond him. And obviously, he didn't seem to be the kind that would drink willingly except for being forced to... or... being tricked to in this case.

" It's okay, and the glass is smaller than the original size. I will take care of it before anything goes out of hand to save you the troubles, so don't worry. I won't endanger your job." Ryotaro smiled reassuringly and told the older man to get back to work before getting caught slacking off.

When the bartender finally got back to his job, the pianist lifted up his glass to drink it as his eyes once again landed on Tsukimori. Even when the guy was sitting in the bar, drinking, he still didn't look too relaxed nor comfortable. Why did he have to be so tensed all the time? So tensed and strained as well, as if he was... Ryotaro dare say, scared of having a good time? The only times the pianist had seen him relaxed was when he was playing the violin, at least then he did seem comfortable enough because he was in his element. Taking the violin away, and the stage, the spotlight, the piano on the background and... Len... he was no more than... a lost, confused and lonely child, who had no clue what to do with himself without his music whatsoever.

Why couldn't he just enjoy himself for change...

So the reason why Ryotaro took him here, using the fact that the guy was too naïve to tell the differences between plain old iced tea and iced tea with alcohol, getting him drunk in general, was just to... to see what was concealed behind that mask.

Yes, he wanted to see it because Ryotaro knew that... deep down, no matter how indifferent and tough he might act on the outside... no one was perfect, including him.

He wanted to break that mask for a change to see what come spilling out from underneath, not to use it to his advantage and do something bad and sneaky with it, of course not, but to witness Len just... be normal for once, not the uptight and cold-to-the-touch person...

The guy had got to... _smile_ one of these days... right?

Because... because Ryotaro hated seeing everyone, Len's parents, friends, teachers..., put so much confidence on him. As if they suspected that no matter what happened, the guy was going to solve it perfectly without causing any trouble, that he was perfect, he could do anything and anything he did was right...

What kind of thinking was that? Len was a human being, not some sort of devine being that could perform any task given with just a flick of his fingers. Of course not. Then why did they think that? Why did he have to shoulder all the burdens? Expectation, the family's pride and everything that was thrown in the mix. They would always keep telling him to keep up the good work, telling him that he should try harder, he could do better and he had to protect the family's name and honour.

But what if he didn't? What if Len was tired and couldn't just _keep up the good work_? What if he had reached his limits?

Would they comfort him and let him rest for just a while? Or would they tell him to keep moving on without even letting him breathe?

From what he had seen, the pianist suspected the latter choice would be more obvious.

Ryotaro wasn't someone who could interfere, but with an outsider's point of view, he could see that people were placing too much weight on one person... and that was the reason why he turned out like this... Indifferent to everything in order to move forward without feeling too much grief about what he should have got, what he had left behind so as to fulfill people's wishes because they had labeled him a _prodigy_.

What he should have had was fun, joy, and everything else that a person should have had... as well as a smile gracing his lips instead of that seemingly pernament frown...

So Ryotaro got him to drink... because he wanted to see Len step out of that box and... mess up for a change...

Was it... was it wrong to have wanted that? Was it wrong of him to want to do that? Because, frankly, his assumption could be wrong, and perhaps being cold was just Len being himself?

He didn't know. He didn't even understand himself, just what was going through his chaotic mind that he could have done this... Tricking someone into drinking unwillingly. It was wrong, so very wrong.

He was selfish enough to have done this for his own sake... He didn't have the right to actually say anything... but even so... he couldn't help but try to do something that was within his capability...

Why did it matter so much? Why did having Len happy mattered so much to him now?

Why, indeed... These were feelings he didn't actually understand.

* * *

His head was swaying, he couldn't even tell from left to right what was going on except for a slight sense that he thought he was drinking... iced tea? Yeah... iced tea.

Wait... why was he drinking iced tea? And where was this place anyways? What was he doing here?

Drinking iced tea! His mind replied, oh... yeah, he was drinking iced tea... in a place he didn't actually know how on Earth did he even get there.

" You okay?" A familiar voice buzzed in his ears, the images surrounding him started to blur somewhat into each other and before him was an unsteady figure, standing there...

" Huh? I... I don't know. I don't feel too good." He blurted out the first things that came to his mind.

" Okay... time to take you home. You're done for it."

" What?"

" What are they doing?" Len asked as they walked, or rather wobbled, passed a small alley way where a coulple was kissing.

" Making out to each other?" Ryotaro stated as a matter of factly before dragging Len to move the way he wanted him to move. Okay, so maybe the idea of giving this guy Long Island Iced Tea wasn't too brilliant as he first thought it would be.

It wasn't like he was thrashing around or yelling or throwing up or anything that a normal drunken person would do, not up until then, because now, he was just standing there, refusing to move as his eyes were glued to those two in the alley way, kissing, as if it had been something so very strange to see... Well, to Len he supposed, the guy barely went out. He didn't even know what a Long Island Iced Tea was...

What it was wasn't iced tea, it was rather a combination of vodka, tequila, gin and rum. Strong alcoholic stuff, Ryotaro knew... but for a sake of having a look at the all-mighty Tsukimori Len all drunken and acting insane was something worth risking for... But it didn't seem like his plan was working out too well... and the person who was ruining it was the person he had set out to get drunken in the first place.

Damn it all.

" Let's go, Tsukimori!" Ryotaro said through grinded teeth as he finally managed to move the violinist.

Gosh, he was drunk himself, too, if he was having a hard time moving Len from his spot.

* * *

They were back at his house, no one was home due to the fact that the family was out visiting his sister who then was studying in Tokyo. Yeah, his house because he couldn't possibly bring Len back to his house in this state. And now he just had to figure out what to say to the guy's parents the next day, which wasn't something that was easy to think up... He really hadn't thought this through...

_Brr. Brr. Brr. Brr. Brr. Brr..._

The phone in Tsukimori's coat pocket suddenly vibrated like crazy as Ryotaro quickly set the guy down onto the couch, who then was already sound alseep, then scrambled to take the phone out.

It was his mother calling... Uh oh...

Ryotaro swallowed before flipping it opened to answer it.

" Uhm, Hamai- sama? Yes, it's me, Tsuchiura Ryotaro. Tsukimori went to the toilet just a while ago, something was spilt on his hands and he went to clean it."

" _Oh, really? How's the party going, Tsuchiura- kun?"_

" Oh, uhm, it's going very well. But we decided that we should stay a little longer since we did book the room for four hours." Ryotaro laughed, trying to sound as casual as he could. Oh God, he was really going to get it this time if these made up lies were found out. And he was lying to his own idol even... Could the day get any worse than this?

" _Oh, that's okay then, you're just making the most out of your money, right? But listen, when Len get back, can you please deliver this message for him?"_

" Of course, what is it, Hamai- sama?"

" _Tell him that an emergency called and his father and I have to attend to it now and won't be back till tomorrow's evening."_

" Oh, yes, I will specifically tell him that when he get u-... back!"

" _Yes, thank you very much, Tsuchiura- kun. Have a good party."_

" It's no problem, Hamai- sama. Thank you, and have a good trip."

" _Thank you. Good-bye, now. Please take care of my son."_

" Yes, we will. You don't have to worry. Good-bye."

When he flipped the phone closed, he couldn't help but grinned widely, one major problem had just solved itself.

But what he hadn't realized that Len was up, his eyes were opened as they looked around the interiors of Ryotaro's living room with a dazed and unsteady look. And when he finally looked up at the pianist, their eyes clashed as they kept on staring at each other without uttering a word for a couple of moments there.

" I bet you can't do it as good as that guy had done." Len spoke with slurred voice and what seemed like a smirk forming on his lips.

Ryotaro's eyes widened, what did Len just say?

" What did you just say?" Ryotaro repeated the exact same question that was running wildly through his mind.

" You can't do it as good as that guy had done." Len happily replied, sounding somewhat mocking.

Ryotaro's eyes twitched, the irritation was climbing to a much higher scale. " Of course I can, and you're drunk. Go back to sleep."

" No." Len murmured as he reached out his hand and unexpectedly pulled Ryotaro down onto the couch with him, it was a good thing that the pianist had acted quickly enough so that it was his bottom that landed on the soft material, not his face.

Before Ryotaro could even begin to understand what was going on, Len moved closer to him, so much closer that their faces were just inches away from each other and Ryotaro could feel Len's hot breaths touching his skin as he shuddered somewhat.

The pianist's mind then was blank, but his body was moving on its own accord as he leaned forward just a little bit so that in just a split of a second, he could feel Len's soft and moist lips pressing against his. It was just nibbing at first, slow and gentle, but the moment when he felt Len leaning more and more closer, Ryotaro couldn't help but use his tongue and demand the other to open his mouth.

Their tongues were sliding against each other day, the inside of Len's mouth was so hot and slicky and filled with the taste of the cocktail that Ryotaro could slowly feel that the alcohol was making him drunken himself. His hands had a hold of the two sides of Len's head, pressing him closer, wanting more and more as they slowly fell down onto the couch.

He could feel Len's soft skin and hair underneath his rough fingers as they kept on kissing each other passionately with bodies grinding against one another.

And suddenly, a thought jolted through the pianist's mind, what the hell was he doing?

Breaking the kiss, Ryotaro huffed as he allowed air to finally reach his burning lungs and used his fingers to wipe away the saliva that was dripping down the corner of his mouth.

Len lay there, sprawled out, gasping for air with saliva dripping down his lips too, cheeks flushing either from the lack of air, alcohol, or heat... perhaps because of all of them as those half-lidded eyes looked at Ryotaro.

" What's wrong?" He whispered breathlessly.

" _What's wrong_? The whole fact that we're doing _this_ is wrong! And you're drunk , too. You don't have full control of your actions, I can't possibly do this to you!"

Ryotaro put his foot down to the floor, getting ready to move away when Len sat up, leaning on one elbow to support the weight of his torso while the other hand reached out and held onto Ryotaro's jaw with a strange strength and determination and pulled him back to once again facing him.

" _Can't possibly do this_ to me... does it mean that you can't, but you yourself _want _to? Oh, don't answer me." Ryotaro's eyes widened when he felt something suddenly touching his groin, moving slowly up and down. It was Len's thigh! " I can tell how excited you are, and just from a kiss, too." The words and his breaths brushed against Ryotaro's ear and the pianist could almost see the smirk that was stretching out on those lips without even looking.

" Stop it, Tsukimori!" He shuddered slightly as the movement down there started getting faster as Len's thigh pressed more and more against him.

" You don't seem like you want me to stop, Tsuchiura..." Len spoke, lust lacing each and every word as his hand slid down to touch the pianist's throbbing flesh. Pleasure surged through him as Ryotaro found himself starting to gasp.

No... this was wrong... wrong!

Ryotaro grabbed Len's hand tightly, yanking it from its place. " Stop this, Tsukimori! Stop it..." He squeezed his eyes shut. " Please... or you'll regret it later on..." His voice nowhere above a whisper.

Len's hand easily slipped out of his loosened grip as that very same hand touched his cheek, sliding its finger through his hair gently.

" I won't. I promise you that I will regret nothing later on. I am willing to... this is my doing and my doing only..."

Ryotaro's eyes snapped opened, there it was again, Len was still trying to shoulder everything even uptil this moment...

" No... this... all of this is _ours_ doing." The pianist was determined to stop it from happening again, if things were to get out of hand, he would be the one to take responsibility for everything. " But... are you sure about this, Tsukimori?" He looked with the utmost seriousness right into the other's eyes as they, too, stared back at him.

" Absolutely."

Yes, we were drunken, alcohol was running through our veins, nothing was clear in our minds except for the lust and desire that were glinting in our eyes.

" Let's do it then."

Their lips met once more, kissing one another fully, tongues exploring their mouth as Ryotaro could feel Len climbing up to his lap, deepening the kiss more and more as their hands were touching each other everywhere.

" We should go to my bedroom." Ryotaro said while gasping for air as they scrambled off up the stairs after receiving an agreeing nod from the violinist.

The door slammed closed as Len sat down onto Ryotaro's bed, eyes looking at the other's back who when was shutting the windows and pulled down the curtains before turning his attention back to Len and once again, they were kissing again, more gently this time as their bodies fell back onto the soft mattress.

Ryotaro's hand slid under Len's shirt, sneaking up, touching him, playing with his hard nibble while kissing the crook of his neck, breathing in the soft scent of shampoo and light cologne that Len used, body grinding down hard.

Shaking fingers started to undo the buttons as Len tried hard to keep himself calm enough despite this undeniable waves of pleasure that were hitting him. Slipping for a few times as he started to feel pretty irritated, Ryotaro's big warm hands placed themselves onto his and slowly helped him and the buttons came off easily and soon, his whole torso was baring itself to Ryotaro's eyes. It sure was a great treat, Ryotaro thought to himself lustfully as he bent down to kiss that delicious collar bone before his tongue started playing with Len's hardened nibble with his lips and tongue, sucking on it until he heard Len's muffled moans.

" Don't hold yourself back... No one will hear us, Tsukimori..." And he bit down the nibble softly with a smirk when he heard Len's small yelp ringing inside his ears. It sounded to damn erotic that it set fire raging through the pianist's system.

" That's better."

His hand began to slide down beneath the jeans and began working his fingers, brushing them against the groin then slowly went up, rubbing the hot and excited member. Beneath him, Ryotaro could see Len's body jolted along with the delicious whimpers that were coming out from that throat.

Quickly, Ryotaro unbuckled Len's belt, pulling it out before he finally got to fling the unneeded jeans away somewhere on the floor along with his own T-shirt.

His hand gently wrapped around Len's slick member as he used his thumb to touch the tip that was already starting to drip.

" Tsuchiura..." Len's moan touched his ears as he began sucking on it, his long and slender legs were pressed down tightly to Ryotaro's sides, fingers dugged down, crumbling the bed sheet as one of his hand was yanking at Ryotaro's green hair.

Len jolted, shuddered as his torso arched up only to slam down back to the bed momentarily, his head swam in pleasure as he looked up blankly at the ceiling as he could felt Ryotaro's mouth working on his hard member, panting for air as his body trempled uncontrollably, whimpers slipping out from his lips. Len didn't even know that he was capable of making such pathetic sounds... especially when it was Ryotaro who was doing it to him... But he guessed that it was okay... he had never once thought that this was wrong... he was the one who had allowed the pianist to do this in the first place...

A hand pressed on his chest gently and once again, Len was able to see Ryotaro's face, flushing with pleasure and a small smirk as he licked his slicky hand, and Len could not be anymore embarrassed when the other put out two fingers in front of him.

" Suck." It was a demand that couldn't be any simpler and somehow Len found himself complying to it without so much of a complain, sucking on it fully, coating the fingers with his saliva and deep down, he felt a little delighted when seeing that Ryotaro was really enjoying what he was doing. The guy was gasping as well as he swallowed thickly and slipped his fingers away, dripping wet that were began to get unsteady and shaky in Len's watery mouth.

Pushing him to lie down, Ryotaro's hand went back down again, but this time, he was moving further down, moving Len so that he was lying on his side, and the violinist suddenly realized what the other was doing.

" N-no... Ts-chiura..." He couldn't even will his voice to speak properly as he tried to stop the pianist. He looked up at Len and slowly leaned up to kiss Len on the ear, a genuine and gentle smile was on those lips.

" Don't worry..." Ryotaro said with a reassuring tone that for some unknown reason put Len's heart at ease and slowly, he could feel those fingers touching, messaging his entrance then before long, one finger was inside as Len bit down his lip.

He's tight, Ryotaro thought to himself with a smirk, but that was okay, just a little more time on preperation was all. With that in mind, he slipped the second finger in, moving in and out gently in slow motion.

Ryotaro's breaths were shaking, he couldn't actually bear it too much longer, but for the sake of the violinist, he would try to continue this a little longer, rushing into it wasn't good...

Yes, he said so, but he didn't think that it was something that he could actually pull through because holding back was starting to get really painful, so Ryotaro finally put in the third one.

" Ah!"

Len's yelp didn't really surprise him, not to the point that he would pull his fingers out. " You okay?" He asked breathlessly as his lust-clouded eyes looked at Len and it delighted much to get another nod.

" Good... Alright then..." His hands grabbed Len's slender legs, pulling them far apart, spreading the vilionist. " I'm going in." He almost tripped onto his own words as he tried to said it as quickly as he could before pulling out his three fingers and replaced them with his throbbing flesh that had been waiting for too long for this moment.

" Ts-chiur-... Ah!" Tears trickled down those tightly shut eyes. " It... hurts!" Len whimpered, feeling like he was going to be torn in two as Ryotaro entered him so unexpectedly.

" Relax, Tsukimori. Just relax, you're... _too_... tight! Loosen up, or it'll just hurt us both." Ryotaro said through gritted teeth as his hand reached up to caress Len's cheek and used his thumb to brush the tears away. " I don't want to hurt you, Len... so please, relax. I promise that it won't hurt anymore when you're relaxed."

Ryotaro spoke softly and he meant every word of it and he ached for Len to trust him, so much that the other's first name just slipped completely out of his lips unnoticed.

Widened golden eyes looked at the pianist, a single tear slipped down from Len's eye as it rolled down to touch Ryotaro's hand... He didn't know whether or not those words were truthful... but he didn't actually care, it had been too long since someone last called out his name with such a genuine caring feel to it. And that look on his face... the kind of look that made it seem like he was begging Len to believe him... like he was going to cry at any moment.

Len closed his eyes then smiled, leaning to Ryotaro's touch. " I trust you... Ryotaro." The whispered words came out of his throat had never felt so real as Len placed his hand on Ryotaro's own and began to loosen himself.

Ryotaro was so happy that he could see his vision blurry as he in turn lifted that hand up to kiss it softly on the knuckle.

" Thank you... It's a pleasure to be hearing you call out my first name." And it was his true feelings.

" Don't say such embarrassing things!" Len said, cheeks reddened to much that it was impossible for it to get any redder. Ryotaro smiled happily and now that everything was settled, he began to slip in deeper.

" Aahh..."

" Relax, Len... Relax..." Thrusting in further, Ryotaro kept on reassuring Len with soft words as well going slowly and easy on him. The pianist was all the way in, and the inside of Len was so hot and it felt so good against him too that he didn't want to stop, he didn't want to stop seeing Len trempling under him, nails dugging into the skin on Ryotaro's exposed back, legs wrapping themselves around the other's hips.

They were so closed that Len's member was touching Ryotaro's body as the pianist rocked back and forth.

It was unbearable, Len bit down harshly onto his lower lip.

He couldn't believe he was saying this but... " F-faster..."

" Huh? What is Len?" Len was embarrassed to no end, he didn't know whether or not Ryotaro was pretending not to have heard that or not... but he admitted that his voice sounded too faint even to his own ears. He really didn't want to repeat such thing...

" Faster, Ryotaro!" Ryotaro's eyes widened, he was surprised when he heard Len said it out that loud... and sounded so desperate as well...

Ryotaro gladly complied, moving faster and faster and his body was shaking, filled with nothing but pure bliss and excitement.

" Ahhh..." Len's body jolted, responding to Ryotaro's every movement, the bed was creaking under them and it didn't take long until Len came as he panted heavily, chest heaving up and down as he opened his eyes to see the sticky substance that was spilling from Ryotaro's abdomen. " Sorry..."

" It's fine, nothing to worry about." Ryotaro used his finger to wipe a bit of it then lick it of with his tongue. " You'll just have to let me continue until I'm satisfied myself."

The sound of their pantings along with Len's groans filled the night air that didn't seem at all chilling to them, feeling like their bodies were on fire with these passionate flames burning through them.

Ryotaro's hip slammed against Len's flesh, moving faster and harder in a needy way, mind being clouded with this intoxicating feeling that he was getting, spreading Len's legs wider and wider apart as he watched Len tossed his head back, exposing his stretched out neck, back arching up in sheer ecstasy as his groaning got louder and louder.

The pianist was getting close, he could feel it, but he could also feel that Len's semi-hardened flesh was once again firm and already dripping as well. It looked so painfully hard that Ryotaro couldn't help but slipped his hand down and started brushing slightly against it. He pulled out, then thrust in again, but slowly this time as he could feel Len writhed uncontrollably under him as he then leaned backward until he was completely out. Those eyes were looking at him questioning, as if asking why he was doing this, but he would soon find out as Ryotaro bent down and started kissing Len's ridged and throbbing flesh, teasing with it.

" Ryota-ro! Don't... Aahhhh!" Len almost screamed when Ryotaro took him into his mouth once more, licking and sucking it wet. Teasing Len this way was more enjoyable that he had ever imagined, Ryotaro thought with a smirk before entering Len again, thrusting in hard as he bathed himself in Len's desperate, hoarsed cries.

Oh God, Len had been tastier than any delicacies that Ryotaro had ever eaten in his entire life. So good that it had gotten him this needy and somehow, he didn't think that he was going to ever get enough of it. " Len... Len!" His lips called out the other's name as he felt Len's nails digging deeper and deeper to his shoulders.

Ryotaro couldn't bear it anymore and reached his climax while still inside Len and it was long after that Len had came for the second time, whimpering in blissed joy.

Pulling out wasn't something that he had wanted to, he had wanted more than this, but of course, Ryotaro knew how to restrain himself and he understood that for someone who rarely practice any sport, Len wasn't going to be able to keep this up for too much longer.

Len lay there, spread and sprawled out, chest moving up and down rapidly as his body convulsed in sheer pleasure, cheeks flushing in different shades of red.

Ryotaro had never imagined that at any time would he be able to see Len like this, so lively, vulnerable but... lustful and needy... He smiled as he lay down beside Len, hand reaching up to caress the violinist's cheek, feeling the damp skin and clammy hair before kissing him on the forehead.

" Do you really think that I don't know there was alcohol in the drink?" Len turned his head over to look at Ryotaro.

" Huh?" The pianist's eyes were widened in shocked. Did he hear it right?

" I know that by the third sip I took."

" Then why did you still..."

" I... truth to be told, I wanted to do something... different. I... I'm sorry to have taken advantage of you like this..." Len whispered, the guilt was visible in his eyes. It took a few seconds for the information to sink in, but when it did, Ryotaro sighed then pulled the other into a gentle embrace.

" And here I was thinking that I was the one who had taken advantage of you... No, you didn't take advantage of me, not at all. Besides, you promised that you won't regret what you did, right? So don't go back on your own words now. It's okay..." He spoke in a soft voice while rubbing Len's back slowly. What they did wasn't right, but neither was it wrong. " It wasn't anyone's fault. Like I said, this is ours doing, we were the one who had accepted and went it."

Len leaned his head against Ryotaro's warm chest, feeling the slowly cooling skin and stayed quiet, thinking about something. He had figured that among all of the chaotic and crazy things they had done that night, Len had never once felt... unsafe or restrained, he had felt like he could just relax and be himself with much ease around Ryotaro, so much that he had even allowed them to...

The violinist squeezed his eyes shut, it felt as though all the blood was rushing to his face, just the mere thought of them having done it with each other and all the weird things he had done during it were embarrassing enough that he wanted to dig a hole and burry himself.

" Len...?"

" U-Uh huh?"

" We should really go to sleep... it's already almost 2 in the morning."

" That late already?" Len couldn't believe the time as he turned to see the clock that was hanging just on the opposite wall and indeed, the hands were indicating that it was five to three.

" Yeah... We came back to my house at around midnight and... did it for... almost two hours..." Even Ryotaro didn't dare to say it aloud as Len too kept quiet.

Settling down and when Len was comfortable in his position, he closed his eyes and just when he was drifting to sleep, he felt an arm being placed down gently over him and the long-forgotten blanket was pulled up, covering them fully and completely.

* * *

" Where the hell did you two go to last night?" Amou was shouting, yes, she was invited to the party as well, or more like, she invited herself, stating that as a member of the journalist club of the school's newspaper, she should be there to take pictures of memorable events.

Ryotaro and Len was somewhat surprised and a little taken back to be met by her shouting right in the morning.

" Hanging out, of course." Ryotaro answered smoothly with a small smile.

" And why didn't any of you answer our calls? Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

" Sorry, sorry. It was my idea actually, I suggested that we turn off our cellphones so that we could... enjoy the evening fully." The piainst defended them while laughing sheepishly, knowing that his reason didn't sound at all convincing.

Amou was quiet for a while, narrowed eyes looked closely at the two like a scanning machine. " And what were you doing exactly? You two look horrible, especially you, Tsukimori, you don't look too well nor comfortable."

It was like hitting the target whether she had known it or not and Len immediately turned away, using the advantage of having long bangs to cover up the fact that he was blushing brightly like a tomato.

" Uh! We... we went to..." Ryotaro jumped in, trying to control the situation before things got too messy, but thank God that Hino stepped in just in time and persuade Amou to drop the subject, saying that it didn't really matter what they had done or where they had gone to, at least they had enjoyed the evening. " Yes!" Ryotaro answered swiftly with a wide smile on his lips and before long they were both dismissed. Stepping out of the 'investigating' room, the two let out sighs of relief and got quickly away from the place to avoid further troubles.

When they were far enough, Ryotaro reached out to take Len's wrist into his own hand, holding it somewhat tightly.

" Are you really okay? I mean, Amou is right, you don't seem too well. I... I... did go a little... over the board yesterday." Ryotaro said, concern lacing his evey words.

" I told you, I'm okay." Len replied cooly. " Don't worry." Well, he wasn't exactly that fine like he said or acted that he was. His back and bottom was aching like crazy, his muscles felt tired and worn out... but it wasn't too unbearable, and was absolute not something to be making a fuss about.

" So..." The grip around Len's wrist tightened unconsciously. " What does this make us?"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, the relationship between us. What is it now that we have..."

" I... I don't really... Why are you asking it now?" Len found that he was having a hard time answering this as well. The question was already looming in his head as soon as the heat of the moment wore off and he had been asking himself... Why did he let Ryotaro do it? Of all people, why did he choose Ryotaro?

Why, indeed...

" Because... because I think... I think I... have feelings for you, Len!"

The last few words almost died inside Ryotaro throat, but there was no mistaking it... Len knew that he didn't catch it wrong, and Ryotaro said that... that he liked him?

Len was surprised as his eyes widened and looked at the pianist, who then was looking at him with reddened face.

And suddenly, a smile broke on his lips. It was so gentle and genuine, the smile, as well as the words following it that caught Ryotaro off guard.

" Yes... I think... I have feelings for you, too, Ryotaro."

The pianist swallowed thickly, head swimming with disbelief. " R-really?"

" Yes..."

* * *

" And one more thing." Len spoke suddenly as they were sitting on the rooftop, alone with just the two of them as their hands were intertwined.

" Uh huh?"

" We will only call each other by our first names and do funny things in private, got it?" He said it with the utmost seriousness despite his words that Ryotaro couldn't help but laugh a little before leaning over to plant a small kiss on Len's soft cheek.

" Understood."

Yeah... they were happy alright.

* * *

_The end._


End file.
